Besos de vampiro
by ChikyKawaii
Summary: Recordaba algo, una mirada... La mirada más fría que te puedas imaginar. Esa mirada carmesí que sólo puede pertenecerle a él, y a su lado se encontraban un par de ojos verdes llenos de impotencia y temor... Subaru x Yui x Ayato
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rejet**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

Pero recordaba algo, una mirada... La mirada más fría que te puedas imaginar. Una mirada que puede leer tu alma, tus pensamientos. Primero escudriña en tu interior, y luego se dedica a observar el exterior. Esa mirada solía provocar miedo, pero a ella le infundió respeto. Ya se empezaba a acordar...  
Puso todo su empeño en levantarse. Colocó las manos sobre el suelo. Estaba mojado. Un charco la rodeaba. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos... Puso todo su peso en sus brazos, pero resbaló. Lo volvió a intentar varias veces, pero no dio resultado. Estaba a punto de desistir, cuando notó una mano agarrando la suya. Dio un tirón e hizo que la chica se levantará.  
Abrió los ojos, y se chocó con la misma mirada que había recordado hace solo unos minutos. Un hombre alto, delgado pero fuerte, de pelo blanco, sus ojos de un rojo carmesí, la tenía cogida de la mano suavemente y la miraba con curiosidad. Se sostuvieron la mirada el uno al otro. Todo signo de dolor y cansancio desapareció. Su mirada era fría, pero también reflejaba dolor y restos de una mala vida. Sintió compasión por él. Pero la chica se fijó en sus labios rojos como el fuego, y de que en ellos había sangre. Se asustó y se apartó de él. Entonces miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba en desorden, como si allí hubiera habido un forcejeo. Luego miró al suelo. A su alrededor había un charco de sangre. Intentó gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.  
Él se sentó en una silla, tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-Lo siento mucho... -dijo en un susurro

Ella no sabía que decir. Estaba asustada. Su cuerpo no respondía normalmente. Se sentía más ligera, pero que tenía un gran peso a la espalda. No sabía que pensar. No recordaba que había pasado

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué me ha pasado? -preguntó.

El hombre vaciló unos segundos. Luego subió lentamente la mirada hacia ella, y dijo:

-Te he matado…lo Lamento…Yui, perdóname por favor - su voz delataba que estaba a punto de romper a llorar

Y sintió por primera vez el verdadero temor, causado por la persona que en algún momento había jurado protegerla…giró la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes llenos de ¿angustia y arrepentimiento? Pero había algo más en esa mirada que en ese momento no era capaz de descifrar quizás era impotencia.

-Ayato-kun….- musitó la chica  
atemorizada

Pero él simplemente no dijo nada, solo miraba con odio a su hermano, quien en su momento de descontrol le había arrebatado el alma a aquella chica tan dulce. Ahora Yui era un vampiro igual que ellos, o al menos eso pensaba...

.

.

.

Bueno díganme que les parece esta idea :D,en esta historia habrá posible aparición de Ocs, triangulo amoroso **Subaru x Yui x Ayato,** Yui vampira

 **Agradecería** **su opinión y bueno nos vemos luego que debo actualizar mis otras historias xD, les manda un abrazo Yane :D**

 **También** **encontraran esta historia en wattpad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

Apenas ha comido. No tenía hambre. Y a subido a su habitación sin importarle las quejas de Kanato, que no entendía porque Reiji le había permitido dejar la mesa y a él no.

Tumbada en su cama veía como la luz de la luna entra por su ventana. Mira a su alrededor y empieza a soplar un mechón de cabello que le cae a la cara. Resopla.

Realmente debería de cambiar algunas cosas en su habitación, tal vez pueda cambiar los muebles de sitio o colocar nuevas cortinas. Sí la habitación necesita un cambio drástico . Como el que ha sufrido su vida. Si ahora se puede llamar así.

De sólo pensar eso le duele el pecho y nuevamente siente aquel incómodo nudo en la garganta.

De pronto tiene una idea. Sí ¿Qué puede perder? Se levanta de su cama y abre la ventana, respira el aroma nocturno y corre un poco las cortinas. A continuación se dirige al primer cajón de su armario, saca un pequeño estuche color morado que hace tiempo ya no tiene uso, donde antes solía guardar algunos lápices y cosas de la escuela ¿Porqué ya no lo utiliza? No lo recuerda. Ahora ese estuche sirve para algo muy distinto, ahí ella esconde el tabaco y el mechero.

Saca un cigarrillo del paquete y se lo pone en la boca...nunca antes lo había hecho y aunque no lo pareciera se sentía nerviosa.

no funciona, al parecer el mechero ya no tiene gas. Lo agita y prueba de nuevo. Es inútil.

Yui suelta un suspiro, no puede creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Suelta una risa irónica y guarda el cigarrillo en el estuche.

No puede creer como es que su vida ha llegado a ese punto.

Su estómago empieza a rugir interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos.

Abre la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacerla chirriar. Sale y baja sigilosamente por la escalera de la mansión que en ese momento esta en completo silencio, al parecer los vampiros ya han terminado de cenar. Cuando llega abajo ve a Shu durmiendo en el sofá. Ella no le da importancia y decide ir a la cocina pero fue interrumpida.

-¿A dónde vas, Yui?- pregunta Shu, por sorpresa.

Pues no estaba dormido. Que bien finge el mayor de los Sakamaki.

-A la cocina, yo...aún tengo hambre

-Es normal. Últimamente estas comiendo poco.

-No me gusta mucho el estofado...

-Antes te gustaba- dijo mientras se incorporaba- Era tu favorito.

-Antes era antes y ahora es ahora, Shu-san las cosas cambian.

Y eso Yui lo sabe muy bien. Quién iba a pensar hace unas cuantas semanas que intentaría fumar en su habitación. Con lo que odia el tabaco. Sí, las cosas cambian. Todo es diferente desde aquel trágico día en el que decidió ignorar el consejo de Ayato, el día que su vida cambio por cierto vampiro de ojos rojos. Todo desde ese momento fue muy distinto.

Shu solo la observa tratando de buscar señales de vida de la antigua Yui, pero poco a poco se da cuenta que esta desapareciendo por culpa del menor de sus hermanos.

La rubia se empieza a sentir un poco incomoda por esa mirada tan intensa que el mayor de los hermanos le está dirigiendo.

\- Ya me voy- dice empezando a caminar hacía la cocina.

Shu la toma del brazo pero Yui no se gira.

-Lamento mucho esto, no merecías vivir de este modo...

-¡Basta!- grita con rabia

Yui no puede aguantar esto más, Shu le suelta el agarre y empieza a correr...No puede creer que la compadezcan cuando fueron ellos los causantes de todo, ellos fueron los que la llevaron a ese punto de su vida, tanto sufrimiento, dolor, agonía y tristeza fue la que vivió en esa mansión que la llevaron a tomar semejante decisión. Ahora ya no queda nada por romper, absolutamente nada... todo lo que tenía en su interior fue destrozado por esos vampiros, no hay nada más que puedan destrozar.

Y ahora se disculpan con ella, cuando antes la maltrataban hasta ya no poder más. ¡Pero que caras más duras! eran unos cínicos y por ellos ahora solo sentía desprecio y lastima, pero lo que más lamentaba fue haber sido arrastrada con ellos a la infelicidad, pensar que incluso les tenía cariño; ¡Fue una estúpida!

Entra a la cocina y no puede evitar lanzar un golpe en la mesa luego se recuesta en la pared y se sienta en el piso abrazandose a si misma. Siente impotencia, ha cambiado mucho y no le gusta para nada su cambio, sin embargo no puede actuar de otra manera, ya no es como antes...se supone que los vampiros sólo usan el instinto y jamás sus emociones, quizás ni eso tenían ¿Acaso será que eso es lo que le esta ocurriendo? ¿Acaso ya no tiene emociones? ¿En serio estará condenada a cargar por la eternidad ese peso con ella? Su cabeza está hecha un lío y no puede pensar con claridad, de lo único que esta segura en ese momento es que ahora es un vampiro y nadie podrá cambiarlo, no puede hacerse nada. Por mucho que lo desee.

.

.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Subaru no había dejado de dormir con la luz encendida. Desde que sucedió lo de Yui, pasó varios días sin poder aceptarlo, no podía estar tranquilo cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes de aquella noche volvían a repetirse en su mente una y otra vez; desde eso está durmiendo por las noches de esa manera.

Ha decidido alejarse de la mansión, por un tiempo indefinido...es lo mejor para ella y también para él.

Era doloroso, demasiado a decir verdad. Todo se fue a la mierda por culpa de sus impulsos. Ni siquiera en su traumática infancia sintió un dolor como el de ahora.

Yui...estaba tan llena de vida, una que él le había arrebatado de la peor manera existente.

"MALDICIÓN" pensó al tiempo que lanzaba la lámpara contra la pared.

Ayato había tenido razón, pero él también era culpable ... sino le hubiera metido esas tontas ideas estúpidas en la cabeza, ahora no estaría pasando por todo esto. Pero claro él aún podía estar cerca de ella mientras que él se había alejado totalmente, por la salud mental de la ojirrosa.

La extrañaba, todo de ella le hacía falta...fue la primera persona que le hizo sentir bien, la primera y única persona que le hizo creer que existía la felicidad, que le enseñó a valorarse, no a verse como un monstruo. La única chica que le hizo creer en el amor.

Pero ahora ella estaba condenada al infierno que había sido desde siempre su vida. Ya no era humana, su calor ya no existía y la Yui que tanto amaba estaba desapareciendo y todo era su culpa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Primer capítulo completo, bueno este es un proyecto que desde hace tiempo tenía planeado. Espero que les guste. Los quiere, Yane. Dejen un review eso me hace muy feliz.**


End file.
